


Snake Nut

by pastelgothclaudia



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, my first post on ao3 and it's a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/pseuds/pastelgothclaudia
Summary: Pete knew this was a bad idea, but he’s had plenty of worse ideas in the past which were nothing compared to this.A sort of crackfic based on something Pete actually did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am so sorry you are reading this  
> Second, I wrote this in math class (real life graphs and one of them involved drinking liquids and we had to write something)  
> Third, and most important the whole story is based off [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WlFnP2n5JUU)

Pete knew this was a bad idea, but he’s had plenty of worse ideas in the past which were nothing compared to this.

In comparison, this was child’s play.

The shots in front of him and the rest of the guys look pretty bad, but this stuff was alien to him so it could just be a foreigner’s perspective. The lady serving them explains the first shot with her thick accent. Some words are kind of lost in her accent and occasional Taiwanese, but he gets the gist of it.

They were going to drink snake blood.

With...nut.

A special kind of nut.

Liquid nut.

He and the guys all clinked glasses around the table while Andy (a little bastard at the moment) was recording their wonderful experience on his phone. “Ready?” one of the guys asked, “Ok, 3, 2, 1.”

We downed it.

It tasted horrible.

I had to say it.

“I can’t believe I just drank snake nut.”


End file.
